Las Princesas y los Piratas
by XxDarkSupernaturalPrincessxX
Summary: Había una vez, un libro que contaba la historia de tres jóvenes princesas y tres mendigos piratas. ¿Qué pasaría si se agrega que estas princesas no son comunes y corrientes? ¿Y si estos piratas tampoco lo fueran? ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraran? ¿El amor surgiría? ¿O tal vez no? ¿Y si agregamos tres príncipes desquiciados que buscan sus manos en matrimonio? ¿Asesinos? Pasen y lean.


**¡Hola! Que bien es volver a escribir, ¿no? Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de las PPGZ y mi tercera historia en todo fanfiction, así que esto es solo un pequeño experimento basado en una vieja película que vi hace unos días, por lo que quería ver cómo me salía y si les gustaba esta idea o no. El nombre de la película es "**_**La Princesa y el Pirata**_**", no sé si alguno la ha visto o no, pero la trama va a ser parecida y los viajes van a ser muchos más. Para este fic voy a necesitar más personajes, así que si quieren participar y ayudarme, llene los datos que voy a dejar al final del prólogo, ¿sí? Bueno, sin más, el comienzo.**

**Disclaimer:**** Lastimosamente yo no formé parte de la producción de **_**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z **_**y tampoco en la de **_**La Princesa y el Pirata, **_**así que yo de lo único que soy dueña aquí es de mi idea, de los cambios de la trama y de varios personajes secundarios que saldrán más adelante.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

En una mansión algo lujosa, había tres niños enfermos en una habitación. Los tres escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta, y vieron cómo sus madres entraban a la habitación con esa gracia que tanto las caracterizaba.

- **Hola, queridos. ¿Se sienten mejor? – **Dijo la mayor de las tres acercándose a su única hija para tomarle la temperatura, las otras dos hicieron lo mismo con sus respectivos hijos.

- **Un poco.** – Fue lo único que recibió de respuesta, por parte de los tres.

- **Muy bien, aquí están sus medicinas y también algo de comer. **– Dijo la más ruda de las tres, mientras daba un par de palmadas y una sirvienta entraba al cuarto con un carrito que traía tres bandejas, cada una con un plato del desayuno que las mujeres habían ordenado. Al lado de la comida había un vasito de papel con un par de pastillas cada uno. La sirvienta puso las bandejas en la mesita de noche de cada joven y se retiro de la habitación de inmediato, claro, una vez que recibió permiso para hacerlo.

- **Muchas gracias. **– Dijeron los tres al unísono, al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a comer su desayuno. Sus madres se dedicaron una sonrisa significativa entre ellas, de la cuál ninguno de los niños se dio cuenta, y, con sutileza, cada una de ellas se sentó al lado de sus pequeños sin decir palabra alguna.

- **Niños, adivinen qué. **– Dijo una de ellas, los tres le lanzaron una mirada confusa, mientras las tres se levantaban de sus camas. – **Su abuelo está de visita, viene para ver cómo siguen sus nietos favoritos, y no va a irse con la excusa de que están enfermos porque es exactamente por eso que vino a visitarles. **– Finalizó con tono de reproche, además el anciano apareció como por arte de magia, estando apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Con una sonrisa cansada, pero acogedora y suave, se acercó a los niños, saludó con modestia a las tres damas, las cuales se retiraron para dejarlos hablar, y tomó una silla de los escritorios para acomodarse en ella al frente de los tres.

**- Bueno, ¿cómo han estado mis nietos favoritos? Espero que no estén causando muchos problemas, ¿o sí?** - El anciano les preguntó, ellos negaron con su cabeza y le sonrieron pícaramente. **– Me alegro, hoy he venido a leerles un cuento especial que mi padre me leía cuando yo estaba enfermo, y que yo les leí a sus padres cuando también se enfermaban. Ahora vengo a continuar esa tradición con ustedes tres. – **Informó el susodicho.

- **¿Al menos tiene algo** **de deportes, abuelo? – **Preguntó el pequeño Kaito.

- **¿O algo de romance y aventura? – **Continuó, curiosa, la mayor, Hazuki.

- **Claro que si, pequeños, contiene aventuras, romances, escapes, batallas, monstruos, espadas, venganzas, persecuciones, etc. – **Les explicó su barbudo abuelo.

- **Suena interesante, intentaré no quedarme dormido. –** Prometió el mediano de los tres, Masahiro.

- **Pues tu voto de confianza me parece muy abrumador, querido. Muy bien, comencemos. – **Anunció el anciano.

* * *

**¿Y bien, qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?, si fue así por favor díganme y veré si a varias personas les gusta para hacer la continuación. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y también les daré una galletita cibernética a los que dejen reviews! Los datos de sus personajes los pueden dejar en el review, o si no por MP (PM). Bueno, ¡adiós y hasta la próxima!**

_**Datos:**_

_**Nombre:**_

_**Sobrenombre:**_

_**Edad:**_

_**Ocupación (Comerciante, sirviente, duque [sa], pirata [no en jefe, para eso están los chicos], etc.):**_

_**Procedencia (Nueva Zelanda, E.U., Europa, China, etc.):**_

_**Historia:**_

_**Apariencia:**_

_**Marcas Especiales:**_

_**Habilidades (No súper poderes, me refiero a habilidades humanas como el manejar la espada, tener mucha fuerza [No más fuertes que Butch o Kaoru] o ser muy inteligente [Tampoco más que Brick o Momoko].):**_

_**Debilidades (Tienen que tener al menos 3):**_

_**Pareja (si tienen, deben hacer su perfil también, o darme una historia detallada de cómo es.):**_

_**Rival:**_

_**Hijo[s] (si tienen,**_ _**deben hacer su [s] perfil [es] también, o darme una historia detallada de cómo es [son].):**_

_**Mascota (No es necesario rellenar este):**_

_**Armas (Dos como máximo):**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Peso:**_

_**Altura:**_

_**Título (Solo es necesario si es nobleza):**_

_**Datos que deseen agregar:**_

**Adios,**

**XxDarkSupernaturalPrincessxX **

**P.D: Los campos disponibles para princesas son tres (aparecerán no muy seguido, pero si saldrán), para piratas son más o menos siete, y para los demás van a ser indefinidos ya que los usaré conforme los necesite. Se me olvida decirles algo, pero no tengo la menor idea de qué es.**

**P.D.2: Mañana comenzaré a ver cuáles personajes pongo en cada categoría, así que no se preocupen que tendrán al menos tres o cuatro días para enviarlos (con el link de una imagen que se le parezca, si pueden) hasta que yo cierre las inscripciones.**


End file.
